New Hope
by CrystalZen
Summary: Is Wally really gone?
1. Chapter 1

Three months

It has been three months since Wally's death and I'm still slouching in my room brooding about it. _Heh_ my parents, Jay, Tula, so many others… You'd think I get used to the sadness already.

But every time I start letting my mind wander, it drifts to those happy memories we shared, I choke up and my eyes start to sting. _Sigh_. I glanced over to the stack of notes I still haven't even read yet. Well, homework isn't gonna take pity on me and start doing itself. I picked up my science notes and started reading.

'Matter cannot be created or destroyed. It can only change from one form to another.' _Hmm_ when did college notes start covering even the bare basics? Forget it; science can flunk itself for all I care. I slumped even farther down and closed my eyes; maybe a nap would clear my mind.

Something began gnawing in the back of my mind, 'matter cannot be destroyed'…

My eyes snapped open and my mind started racing. Three months ago, when Wally… ceased to exist… nothing was left behind, was there? Is he really REALLY gone? I slipped on my sunglasses ran to the nearest Zeta-tube.

Recognized: Nightwing B01

"Nightwing?"

"Hey Kaldur, is Flash around? I really need to ask him something."

"I just passed by him in the courtyard. Time still has not made it any better." Kaldur sighed as his eyes glazed over. "What has brought you here? Not that I do not wish to see you my friend."

"I've got a theory, but I need to run it pass Barry first."

Kaldur nodded and I took off for the courtyard.

Sure enough I find Barry standing next to Wally's hologram. I passed the other fallen heroes careful not to let my eyes lingering too long in case my eyes start watering again, I needed to get my theory out first. I can cry all I want later when I realize this new hope is just another lost cause. Still, my eyes slid over to the Robin hologram… the familiar aching took over, my lips trembled dangerously. "_Later_…" I told myself. Since when did I become such I crybaby?

"Flash!" I called. Barry looked up, surprised he wasn't alone anymore. "Listen, I've got a theory on something and I need your science expertise."

"Okay?" Flash mumbled, clearly confused.

"Science: Matter changes it cannot just disappear or fade away suddenly can it?" He shook his head cautiously. "When Wally…erm… there was no disintegration residue, no ashes, no nothing. So maybe, just MAYBE Wally isn't really gone just… I don't know... sent to another dimension or something?"

Barry's eyes widen as he tried to piece my theory together with logical science. A minute passes, then another, then another. Then I began to feel dread setting in, I let myself hope and now-

"Yes! Yes! Why didn't I notice this? Nightwing your theory might actually be correct!" He sped off leaving me alone in the courtyard. I glanced up at the Kid Flash hologram.

"Hang in there buddy, we'll find a way to bring you back." I turned and sprinted after Flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, thanks for reading! Really appreciate it! Anyway, I never really saw much of Atom before _Young Justice_ so I kinda pictured him like my science teacher - messy but brilliant. If this description of him isn't like the comic book version… SORRY. **

I found him in the library next to a heap of abandon books thrown on the floor. He was pacing and picking out new books then ditching them a few seconds later after he was done with them, creating a mess he didn't seem to notice.

"Flash! Calm down you are forming a tornado!" I gripped the nearest book shelf, praying he heard me before I got sucked in and my face says 'hi' to a wall.

The wind frenzy slowed as he came up in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, _ow_ it felt like being bumped into a motorcycle, "Nightwing I need you to find Atom I need his knowledge in molecular science." Then he shouted "BART?!"

"You bellowed Gramps?" I heard, as another gust of wind blew into the room and Impu– Kid Flash materialized into the room. They started talking till all I could hear were chipmunk-pitched voices. I left them and headed to the briefing room hoping to find Atom.

"Hey has anyone seen Atom?" I asked as I popped into the pantry on the way.

"Eep! Nightwing, would you quit it with the ninja thing already?" Rocket chided, wiping her spilt coffee drips off the table.

"Sorry, so have you seen him around? I really need to ask him something."

"You missed him about an hour ago, he left for-" _WHOOSH! _Someone – by his height, I'm guessing Kid Flash – ran into the pantry, raided the fridge and went straight to the Zeta-tubes. Rocket's coffee didn't stand a chance, half of it onto the floor and the rest onto her suit.

Recognized: Kid Flash B23

"I just got this dry cleaned! _Argh_ I'm gonna strangle that kid if it's the last thing I do." Grumbling as she cleaned up while I wiped the mess. "Anyway, Atom went to check in on Karen's research, he should still be there."

"Thanks." I nodded and hurried to the Zeta-tubes.

Recognized: Nightwing B01

I blended in with the crowd and acted like I didn't just appear out of a back alley phone booth. Thirty minutes later after stumbling around in Ivy University's maze of corridors I found Ray Palmer's office after the lab proved to be empty.

"Professor Palmer?" I knocked.

"Come in." He called.

First impression: very messy. Paperwork covered the table, a plate of half eaten donuts balanced cautiously on a mug and books. Everywhere. "You are?"

I focused on him. "I'm Nightwing; I had a theory that Wally…" Ray gave a confused look. "Um… the previous Kid Flash? Yea, I'm thinking he actually isn't dead. I know this sounds crazy but hear me out. I talked to Flash about it and he said it could be possible but he needs your expertise. I'll explain on the way."

He nodded eagerly. Grabbing the nearest bag he dumped a couple of books and some files into it. "Let's go."

Recognized: Atom 18, Nightwing B01

As we walked into the library I finished filling him in on my theory. "I'm not really sure what Flash has pieced together thou-" _Smack! _I walked right into a wall of books. The place was so cluttered with truckloads of books; it made Ray's office look neat. Bart was back and is furiously reading and scribbling on a notebook, going through them in minutes. Titles included: '_Molecules in me and you_','_Molecular Science for Dummies_'and'_Understanding Molecules_'_._ I sidestepped and found a path to Barry also frantically reading. "I found Atom."

Barry looked up from his book. His eyes were wild and gleaming with… hope? I wondered did I have that same look on me too. "Great! Also I need some equipment," he handed me a list of construction materials. "Do you think you can get them?"

My hand slid to my wallet and I nodded. "Oh and I need them in the arctic, the place where Wally… disappeared." He added and scooped up Atom from my shoulder and started sharing his theory on bringing Wally back.

I went online and bought all the materials, it's amazing what you can find there, and sent the equipment to STAR Taos, Zeta Lab – they had already fixed the Zeta-tubes from their last encounter with Red Volcano. And since the last World-Saving mission cost us a hero because we didn't have a Zeta-tube in the arctic; we've learnt our lesson. Besides, something tells me the companies won't deliver all the way to the arctic. _Sigh_ Bruce is gonna give me the lecture of the century when he gets the bill, should I give him a heads up? Then I thought about his scowl… _err_ maybe tomorrow. I gave Barry the "got everything".

I crashed on to the nearest chair, today really drained the life out of me. As I watch Barry and Ray bicker over science facts and Bart scrawling on his third notebook. "May I?" picking up one of Bart's other notebooks.

He glanced up, his hands didn't stop moving though, muttered a "sure" and went straight back to jotting down notes. I flipped through the pages. It was surprisingly neat for the speed he was writing at.

I can't claim I understood everything but I sort of got a sense of what was happening:

Basically, Wally didn't get 'sent to another dimension or something' but Barry's theory is that, instead those energy beams somehow made Wally's molecules lose their cohesiveness and spread him out REALLY thin and are now stuck in a subatomic universe and now we have to gather up his molecules and patch him back up. I don't really get it either and it kind of clashes with my original guess, but hey if it means getting my best friend back I don't mind being wrong.

After a while, my eyelids started to droop I glanced at my watch. _Whoa!_ It is 3a.m. already, the others still look like they can go on for hours. _Sigh_, there goes my homework deadline; I didn't really mean to not do it though oh well... I Zeta-beamed home and took a nice warm shower.

I laid back and stared at the ceiling for a while. A warm bubbly feeling swell inside me… So, this is how it feels to hope again, I smiled. Maybe… just maybe I hoped, as I drifted off to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and i would really value your opinions and advice. :) But sorry, there won't be any Speed Force in my logic cause Greg says there isn't... soooo heh heh REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!**

"BRIIIIING!" _Ugh…_ school time.

Now that I know how Bart feels during mission briefing time, I'll never criticize him for being impatient ever again.

As I listened my teacher's droning go on, I pondered how and when I was going to break the news to Artemis. Last night after an intense debate, we decided not to tell Artemis yet; because even now, we are still in the 'Hypothesis' phase, everything is a guess here, an opinion there. There is no telling is Wally even still alive so far, no point letting another hope only to have it crushed when we realize he isn't coming back – it would be like losing him all over again. _Sigh_, sorry, after losing my little brother to death, let's just say I lost my ability to look on the bright side for too long.

I remembered the funeral, the mourning. But the entire time, I didn't shed a tear though. It was only a few days later, when reality dawned in on me: Wally was really not coming back. Every gust of wind I feel isn't him coming to greet me anymore. It was just the breeze; no cheeky grin, no bright red hair. The tears started to pour that day, I haven't cried this much since Jay or my parents… Nights and days went by; the tears continued flowing when I see his face smiling at me from the pictures we took together in the happier times. I had to take them all down else my room would start to flood. _Heh_ all the hours spent mastering the skill of hiding my emotions all went down the drain that first month.

Nevertheless they began to run dry after a while. I bottled my feelings up, pretended I was better, but it was all a façade though.

I gave a quiet sigh. Barbara shot me a quick peek from behind her bangs and raised her brow. I shook my head; I don't do 'talking' anymore. So I simply pointed to my incomplete science assignment I was rushing that is due by next period.

Four hours later, finally, school is over, I ran out of the campus, careful to avoid Babs. I really didn't need one of her motivational speeches right now where I would have to fake that 'I'm alright' lie again.

Recognized: Nightwing B01

I peeked into the library. Most of the books were gone and so was Ray, _hmm_ I guess resurrecting the dead does not excuse you from work. Bart was curled up on the last few stacks of books at the corner in his school uniform, taking a nap. Barry was on his third pot of coffee and was literally pulsating on the spot.

"Barry, you need to sleep, the construction materials are arriving in two hours, and we need you there awake to guide us." I whispered, patting his shoulder.

"In a minute, I'm almost done!" shaking his head, struggling to stay focused.

"No, now Barry…"

He glimpsed up from his book; his desperate eyes looked straight into mine, I wasn't sure what he saw in them, but he relaxed a little and with a nod he left the library, massaging the back of his sore neck.

"Hmmhmmm…" Bart murmured in his sleep. I glanced over. Poor kid must have been up all night doing research, only pausing for school and came straight back to the Watchtower. I scooped him up from the books, careful not to jostle him and carried him into the lounge. I tucked him into the sofa as Barry dominated the couch at the far-side of the room. _Sigh_, darn it Wally, you better still be alive…

I trudged around the Watchtower, everything is so monochromic and dull – it didn't really help my mood. But if we're going to bring back Wally, it's time I get traught again. I'm gonna need help.

"Hey Kaldur, M'gann, you've got a minute?" I found them idling in the briefing room.

"Nightwing? Oh it's been so long since I last saw you! How are you?" M'gann chirped and ran over to give me a hug.

But behind this happy front, I can still see the pain straining from her eyes; Wally's disappearance hasn't been easy for any of us to cope with. He was our friend, our jokester, our bright side… our family. "_Shoot, don't go there Dick." _I told myself.

"I'm fine, have you seen Conner? I need to tell the three of you something important."

"He is still in school I think, doing extra curriculum, I'll give him a call." M'gann answered and stepped away.

Kaldur gave a puzzled look and I just motioned him to hold on.

M'gann walked back to us. "He says he'll be here in about fifteen minutes. So what's up Nightwing?"

"I need the both of you to stay whelmed for this part ok?" After wary nods from the both of them, I continued, "Wally could still be alive, and I need your help to try and bring him back."

Shock, bewilderment and uncertainty flashed across their faced, "B-but, you saw… we saw him disappear… h-he is still alive?"

I gave them the rundown of the theory as they listened very carefully. But I cautioned, "We still don't know if it is possible whether is Wally still alive or not though."

"What is our part in the plan?" M'gann cheered; she is bouncing around as sheer joy filled her, maybe she didn't hear the last part...

"_Um_, I need your help to build the machines, four people is just not enough to get the job done, I need the three of you to do this with me too."

"I'm in," Kaldur spoke first. He isn't jumping or celebrating but underneath his stoic exterior, i could see glimmers of hope shining through.

"Of course I'm in too!" M'gann shrieked, I felt her elation seep into me. The bubbly sensation was back and warmth spread through me. Hope.

Recognized: Superboy B04

"CONNER!" M'gann pounced on him and started explaining the plan at top speed.

"I assume you have not told Artemis yet?" Kaldur asked, the glow in his face dulled a little, he understood the risks of hoping.

"I don't know Kaldur," my heart sank, "I'm not sure if she can handle the blow if this proves to be futile. I'm not even sure if _I_ can handle it." My shoulders slumped.

He wrapped his arms around me, "You will, and we'll be there for you." I glanced over to Conner and M'gann their eyes brimming with hope too.

"Together," I whispered. Conner and M'gann came over and joined in the hug.

"Together," they nodded.

**REVIEW and let me know what I should improve on please!**


	4. Chapter 4

It took us a while to convince M'gann the risks of telling Artemis about Wally's current situation.

"She needs to know!" M'gann persisted, trashing against Conner who was restraining her.

"But we don't know is Wally even still out there! Everything could be just another false hope. I-if he isn't and she had begun to hope…" I bit back the lump that was forming in my throat, "She would be crushed," My voice broke at the last word, pain leaked through my collected pretense.

M'gann broke down into a little sob, she is really mulling over the problem of hoping now. I walked over and soothed her, "I promise, as soon as we can confirm Wally is coming back, we WILL tell her. I would want nothing more than that." After a minute, she gave a slight bob nod and composed herself.

"So what do we do now? And if we run into Artemis, what do we say?" Conner quizzed. He didn't like the idea of lying and deceiving Artemis, it felt like betrayal to him. But he trusted us enough to go along with our choices.

"Well, as soon as Flash wakes up and Atom returns, we can start helping him with the heavy load and stuff. As for Artemis…" I chewed on my lip and glanced at Kaldur for help.

"We will go about as usual around her and avoid conversing with her about Wally. She would get suspicious if we say more," Kaldur continued.

An hour later, we were all standing in the Arctic shivering. Barry at once started giving orders on what to do, "Cordon off the area in a half mile radius with those," gesturing over to the pile of construction materials I bought online yesterday. Then immediately got work on a machine with Bart and Ray, that was to collect Wally's molecules.

"Do you sense him?" I felt myself hoping again.

M'gann concentrated, "I can't say that I do… but… there is… something lingering, I'm not sure what b-but…" she tried focusing more.

"Hey, that fence isn't going to build itself," Conner grumbled, struggling under the weight of the steel poles. I left M'gann's side and rushed to help Kaldur.

We finished the perimeter soon enough; when you have a (half-) Kryptonian around, nothing is ever too heavy. The scientific part of the project is still a long way from done though; Barry says it could take about a few more days maybe even a week and they couldn't do it in the Watchtower and have to connect it and build it whilst it was running on a not-so-portable power source. We wanted to stay and help but Barry insisted we go back to the Watchtower after a while of us standing around doing nothing as the project was too complicated for us.

"M'gann you ready to go?" M'gann had been sitting a few meters away from us the whole time, floating and eyes glowing, trying to find a link to our supposed lost friend.

She drifted to the ground and wobbly stood up. She didn't meet our eyes and hung her head, "I couldn't get a fix on who or what was out there… but I was so sure I sensed something! It was weak and kept fading in and out of my mind link."

"Hey, we'll find him," Conner consoled as he eased her back to the Zeta-tubes.

Recognized: Nightwing B01, Aqualad B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05

"Nightwing?"

I mentally gulped, "Oh hi Artemis!" M'gann let out a quiet '_eep_' while Conner and Kaldur paled.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost, and it's Tigress now," she smirked.

"Oh, it's nothing, it just has been a while since I last saw you, and how have you been?" I gave her an awkward hug.

"Not at my best recently, but I'm getting better," a hint of sadness slipped through her words. No, she wasn't 'getting better'. She was just putting up a strong frontage… like me. "So what are you doing here?"

_Shoot_… "_Err_…" I looked down; I had donned my Nightwing costume again as my winter wear for our little trip to the Arctic. "I'm rejoining the team," I lied fluently. But my mind was going: "_Are you crazy?! That was all you could come up with?! Seriously?_"

M'gann and Conner's eyes widen a little but other than that, showed no other signs of shock. While Kaldur remained poised and took over, "I've asked Nightwing to rejoin the team as Gamma Squad is close to finding a connection to where War World is and I would prefer to have as much help as we can get if we are to face Vandal and Klarion again."

"What he said," Conner added.

"Well, welcome back then Nightwing. It has been quiet around here lately; it would be nice to see another familiar face," she mused, "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee before my night classes, you coming?"

"You go ahead," I replied, perhaps a little too quickly. Artemis's eyes narrowed slightly, she may not have been trained by Bats, but she is as good as catching lies in her own right. But, luckily for us, she shrugged it off and nodded.

"Kay," and she walked off to change out of her costume.

Only once when she was out of sight, we all heaved a sigh of relief. Then M'gann mind linked us up.

(M) Phew _That was a close one._

(C) _I'll say._

(K) _So I assume you will have to rejoin the team after this?_

(D) _I guess I am then. _Sigh. _At least my costume still fits snug._

(C) _Guys, I'm not really the best of liars you know._

(M) _Ditto here._

"_This is turning out really asterous"_ I thought sarcastically.

(M & C) _We heard that!_

(D) _Sorry…_

(K) _What is important now is that we find a good cover story for Flash, Kid Flash and Atom's constant absence._

(D) _I'll think of something._

(C) _Of course you will, seeing as you're the best liar out of all of us. Just remember to keep us in the loop this time? _

(D) _I will_. I held back an insult, I guess I did deserve this.

Recognized: Nightwing B01

I left them up at the Watchtower to announce my return to the League; it didn't really call for a celebration so I excused myself and went home.

I plopped down in my bed. Barry says everything is going to be alright… Do I dare to let myself hope? I closed my tired eyes.

Hope, it is the only thing we've got now. And for once, I fully embraced the feeling of bliss hope had granted me. I will see my brother again, I know I will. Wally, just hang in there…

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Zatanna is making a cameo, I'm a Robtanna fan! :) Also I dunno why, but I just felt the need to justify why magic can't solve everything with a snap of a finger… though it would have been so much easier… Enjoy!**

On the sixth day of our project, the machine was finally up and running. It sort of looks like a big glass canister with a hybrid fish-tank-filter/vacuum-cleaner attach to the bottom side, except seven times bigger.

According to Barry, the Thingamajig – my endearing nickname for it as Ray rambled out its ridiculously long and scientific one – was going to absorb all of the molecules in the cordoned off area and filter out the ones that matches Wally's DNA into the canister. Then, kind of like jigsaw puzzles with chance, if the molecule doesn't fit it continues to float around and bump into another one; if it does, they attach themselves.

This could take a while.

The days turn into weeks, we took turns guarding the Thingamajig and sure enough, a vague shape started to form inside the canister. We grew more and more hopeful. However, the universe still presumably hates us because there hasn't been any indication of life coming from him/it, but M'gann assured us that he is still alive in there, just in a comatose state which the monitors just aren't able to pick up a heartbeat or brainwave yet.

I just finished my shift guarding the Thingamajig and was warming up in the Watchtower's lounge when an angry fist slammed a bill onto the table. "What did you buy? You know I want a report on these things, especially when they exceed your allowance a 1000times over."

"B-batman, I _err_… was meaning to tell you this but… _Heh,_ must have slipped my mind," I gave him my best 'please don't kill me' smile; fleeting a look to my only escape blocked by the menacing hulking Batman. When I looked back, the infamous bat-glare intensified, "I'm toasted aren't I?"

"Yup, and unless you give me a full account on what you did with that much money…" he didn't finish the threat, which made it much worse. I gulped loudly.

"_M'GANN SOS! ANYONE?!_" I mentally screamed over and over, praying she would miraculously hear me.

"Batman, I can explain…"

"Then explain!" he growled.

Just then – thank the gods – M'gann flew in, followed by Conner. "Batman, we can explain," she then placed a hand on his shoulder. Bruce flinched from her touch but she kept her hand there. I took the chance to compose myself as M'gann and Bruce's eyes glowed green. After two excruciatingly long minutes, the glow was gone.

"Why wasn't the League notified of this? And was that what Flash and Atom had been up to the past three weeks and not helping the Rimborians rebuild the Earth's reputation?" Batman snarled. I resisted the urge to wince at the flimsy lie I made up spontaneously when I was caught off guard the other day.

M'gann and Conner shrunk down; there's Batman for you, he could intimidate someone who was strong enough to punch him through the floor and another that could literally leave him unconscious in a matter of seconds without even moving.

"Yes, and we didn't tell the League or the Team about this because we don't know when is Wally going to return. We saw that there was no point getting any one else into this matter as it would just blow it up even bigger than it needs to be," I answered smoothly, surprised my voice was so detached and emotionless. I was freaking out inside, "_He's gonna kill me, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!_"

"Will the League hear about this soon?" he questioned, still glaring.

"No, until Wally fully awakes no one other then Atom, Flash, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, me and you will know." I responded without hesitation. "Unless you want to change that of course," I quickly inserted.

I could see him deliberating about the situation, "Alright, I won't let the League in on this project of yours yet, but I want reports from now on. Is that clear?" He demanded.

"Crystal," I mentally cringed under his scowling face.

Then he swiftly slipped something into my hand and left the lounge. M'gann and Conner visibly relaxed. I looked down at the item Bruce gave me, expecting the bill. It was another credit card. I smiled, "_thanks dad"_. He may be Batman, but under that permanent frown, he's just a great big softie.

"So how did you hear me just now? I thought you don't actively read minds anymore," I asked M'gann, wanting to change the nervous atmosphere in the room.

She shrugged, "It was easy, it felt like you were shouting into a blare horn right next to me and your alarmed reaction helped too."

"Nightwing, alarmed? That I would like to see," a familiar voice drifted into the room.

"Zatanna," I grinned chalantly.

"Hey, Boy Wonder," she seductively smiled. "M'gann, Conner," nodding in their general direction and turned to face me again, "I'm going to visit Blüdhaven tomorrow to pick up a few things, just a heads up," Zatanna winked alluringly, flipped her hair and waltzed out of the room like nothing happened. M'gann and Conner were blinking in surprise. I had to snap my fingers twice to get their attention. A mumble passed between them, then M'gann lit up.

"Maybe we can get Zatanna's help! Her magic could speed up the process!" and took off after her.

I grabbed her hand in mid-flight then motioned her to mind-link us.

(D) _She can't help._

(M) _Why not?!_

(D) _This is science, not magic._

(C) _How do you know?_

(D) _The Reach was about science, magic would just confuse the whole process._

Their face fell, another dead end.

(D) _Hey, don't give up, Wally is coming back, we just have to be patient._

_Hmm,_ I sounded very upbeat; really amazing what hope can accomplish when you allow it in.

But as the days marched on, letting myself continue hoping began to feel more and more like I was abusing a drug. Though 'Wally' is forming into a more recognizable silhouette now, we are still not able to read any signs of life from him. Despite M'gann persistent reassuring, Barry's fretting grew, often losing his temper and lashing out on anyone who came too close, which was usually Bart. That kid has it really rough; he has to put up with his usually jovial and cheerful grandpa who was turning into an introvert, still has duties to the Team, his friends and not to mention school. Now the project to revive his cousin that he has been putting his heart and soul on for the past five weeks is proving to be in vain. Anyone could see he was coming apart at the seams.

On the thirty-eighth day of our project, Bart broke down.

"I can't do this anymore Nightwing! I'm exhausted, I'm doing all I can but it just isn't enough!" he sobbed on to my shirt; it was heart wrenching to see the typically energetic and vivacious kid so wrecked. I felt a single tear flowing down my cheek. "I'm tired… so tired…"

I didn't know what to say. I just held him tighter like the problem would just melt away if I hugged him close enough. "He'll be ba-" I stopped; I couldn't bring myself to say any farther. Tears sprang out.

"I'm tired too…"

Wally, where are you?

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and love, you guys are awesome! xD Enjoy the story :3**

After about half an hour of crying on the library floor, Bart promptly fell asleep on me.

I carried him into the lounge wanting to tuck him in like the last time, but Bart's hands had other ideas, mainly involving a death grip with two fistfuls of my shirt. I tried my best to pry them off but unless I want to walk around the Watchtower with two huge gaping holes in my shirt while hunting for more clothes, it looks like I was staying put. With a sigh of defeat, I plopped on to the sofa with him curled up against me.

Even in his sleep Bart was still unable to rest peacefully. He tossed around, occasionally punching me in the face I couldn't dodge fast enough to avoid, and murmured incoherent garble. I glimpsed over my shoulder at the calendar tacked to the wall: 11 November.

I was only keeping tabs on the number of days passing, not the date though. With nothing to do, I stared gloomily at it for a while.

"_Heh,_ happy birthday Wall-Man," I muttered after a minute. Bart shifted uneasily. I glanced at him; he seemed so vulnerable and depressed. _Sigh _I just wish there was something I could do and not just sit here pretending to be a pillow, feeling so helpless.

I heard footsteps approaching. Then a familiar, blonde face came into view. "Tigress," I whispered.

Over the past month I quickly learnt to respect her insistence to be known as Tigress at all times in the Watchtower, especially when in the presence of a Flash member. On the few times I blundered; the amount of guilt I would be treated to, when her eyes betrays the littlest tinge of distress, always felt like a punch in the gut. Artemis was Wally's partner. She is Tigress now.

"_Oh_! Hey Nightwing," Artemis replied hastily. Then hushed her voice when she saw Bart sprawled on me. "I didn't see you there." She must have been deep in thought; I wasn't that easy to miss, with a brightly coloured, snoring kid slouching on me and all.

Her eyes focused on the calendar pinned behind me. She tried to withhold any emotions from showing, but a flicker of well-concealed angst was all it took for me to see she was still hurting.

It was his birthday. She should have been busy the whole day: trying to bake a cake, with M'gann helping in their apartment and setting up or at least attempting to throw a surprise party for him, with me as Wally's main distraction for them to work behind the scenes. But no, here she was, missing him so much and can do absolutely nothing about it.

She needs to know. The awkward silence grew as I internal debated was this the right time to tell her about Wally. She may seem to be handling it quite well, but with keen eyes trained by Bats like mine, it was easy to see how paper thin her disguise was and how close she is to falling apart, like Bart.

At this precise moment, Bart's hands finally decided to release their hostage. He rolled over, away from me, and almost fell off the couch, but Artemis and I were quick to catch him then slowly eased him back onto the cushion.

I stood up and motioned over to Artemis, who had settled on a one-seater. "I need to show you something."

I grabbed two thick overcoats and some gloves from a nearby coatroom on the way towards the Zeta-tubes. "Where are we going?" The alarm was prominent in her voice, eying the overcoats suspiciously. She already knows, but was still in denial.

"The Arctic. There's something you should see," I seized her hand and dragged her along.

"No, I'm not going back there!" she struggled. I typed in the coordinates and hauled her along, earning myself a jab in the ribs and a crunch on my foot, then narrowly blocking a strike aimed for my jaw. I was fully aware that she could have done much worse damages to me if she really wanted to but I simply ignored the increasingly stinging pain and pushed her into the Zeta-tube.

"Nightwing!" she yelled, and tried to get out but was already on her way to the Arctic. _Sigh _I could only pray she wouldn't kill me as soon as I got out from the tube.

Recognized: Tigress B07, Nightwing B01

She didn't make a move to attack me, but she defiantly strut back to the controls. I activated my wrist-watch computer and proceeded to override the system to shut down the Zeta-tube operating in the Arctic. When she realized the controls wouldn't respond, Artemis grasped my shirt (I'll never get all this wrinkles off now) and pointed, "Un-hack the controls right now, or you're the one who is going home hacked up."

I handed her one of the overcoat with a pair of gloves.

"You need to see something first," I said, putting on my own overcoat and trudged over to the project site. When I looked back, Artemis was still standing there, coat slung over her arms with the gloves in the pocket, staring at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. I walked back to her, held her hand. She looked up, her eyes were blatantly livid.

Why was I, arguably her closest friend now, doing this to her?

I wanted to tell her why I brought her here, that Wally was reforming, that there is still hope, that all isn't lost yet. But I couldn't, she needed to see this. No words would ever justify the situation now.

"I need you to trust me on this one," I breathed quietly, "please".

She didn't say anything and simply slipped on her coat and gloves, gesturing for me to lead the way.

I led her to the project site; she stood at the back, unwillingly to go any farther. Barry, Kaldur and Conner were the only ones there, hidden from her line of sight. "Guys," I called. Confusion rippled through the three of them; maybe I should've given them a heads up first, but there's no turning back now.

"She needs to know."

**Oh and a favour please? Gimme some cute Spitfire moments I can put in for the next chapter: Artemis POV! :D **

**I can only remember the Eiffel Tower one… **

**Help will be very much appreciated! Thanks x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is from Artemis POV! And yes she knows Nightwing is Dick :) Sorry for not updating last week… it was my first week of school.**

**Not forgetting, THANKS soooo much for the contributions on Spitfire moments! You're the best! xD Nothing else... soooo ON WITH THE STORY!**

I was extremely pissed off when Dick forced me back to the last place I ever wanted to visit again. I couldn't be bothered with the stupid Arctic wind nipping my skin; the only thought in my mind was 'escape'.

But damn that guy with his unreal hacking skills.

"You need to see something first," he stated, then motioned for me to follow him. I just stood there, internally struggling to keep my emotions in check as my ticket home trekked off.

"_Focus Ti, don't let the tears spill. It's not worth it,_" I chided myself, tightening my grip on whatever it was that Dick shoved to me. "_Concentrate_…"

I felt a hand slip on to mine and lost my grasp on control over my emotions. And for the first time in two months, I freely allowed them to break out. Fury and betrayal were the main two though, so at least they didn't hurt as much. I focused only on channeling all the anger to glaring at the jerk. Don't let your mind drift…

"I need you to trust me on this one. Please," he whispered, it sounded so strained. The pain in his voice eventually softened my expression.

Leaving me without much of a choice, I just followed him wordlessly. All the while restraining the desire to kill him for doing this to me. I tried going through why he would have brought me here but my mind was coming up mostly a blank. Why? To force me to get over this? To confront my loss?

We both know it wouldn't be this straightforward just to stop missing him. Dick didn't offer an explanation, and I knew him well enough that if he did wanted to give me details, I would already have them.

The hike wasn't too long though. Soon, we came upon The Place, but now they have set up a huge tent on top of it too.

I pushed away the growing ache forming in my chest back with all the willpower I could muster, and then glared at him again, refusing to take another step. WHY is he doing this?

"Guys, she needs to know," He said casually. Know what? I wanted answers but before I could demand them, Barry, Kaldur and Conner emerged.

I could see none of them were expecting another visitor.

My anger dulled, replaced with a puzzling sensation. The air was electrifying, not necessarily uncomfortable, just weird. I haven't felt this… alive again, after Wally left me…

Dick urged me to follow him into the tent. I didn't want to, but I was compelled to take another step closer. It took forever to get to the door, occasionally stopping and shake my head childishly. But he only smiled encouragingly, patiently pulling me along.

My audience just stared at me, some incomprehension, a little sympathy, but mostly shooting daggers at my tow truck. If looks could kill… but he's Nightwing, Batman would have given him enough practice at not being easily intimidated.

When I stepped into the tent, I closed my eyes. I was afraid of what I might see and worried that once the tears start pouring out, I wouldn't be able to stop them anymore. And considering my current location, it would definitely be impossible.

"Artemis," I hated that name, I clamp my eyes tighter. "Please, you have to see this, it will explain everything," Dick promised.

"NO!" I screamed, I had enough of this. I shook my head stubbornly and clenched my fist onto my ears. The tears were forming, and there was no stopping them anymore. I swallowed against the lump in my throat. I considered my options: Keep my eyes closed till he realizes I won't open them and lead me out. Or open my eyes and see what he wants me to see, punch him in the face then run away.

The minutes ticked by, I knew that smug could play this waiting game all day but I didn't want to, not here. So in the end, my impatience and a little curiosity won and I decided to go with option two. I slowly opened my eyes, all the while glowering intensely at him, a few tears slid out but I refused to acknowledge them. I was ready to hurl my fist at him when… _beep._

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

Barry raced in, and for the first time, I took in my surroundings.

Barry was in front of a really big computer comparing the information displayed with some charts in his hands. Next to that was an even bigger… _uh_… thing that had a glass canister with something almost human-shaped floating inside it. But my eyes settled on the machine making the 'beep' sound. It looked like a heart rate monitor.

"We've got a heart beat! WE'VE GOT A HEART BEAT!" Barry squealed. Kaldur and Conner rushed in as Dick left my side. The three of them fiddled around, double checking the scanners and other science-y instruments then started celebrating. What's going on?

After a while or so, Dick finally seemed to remember me. He gave me a wide grin then stepped back next to me and pulled me over to the glass canister thingy. Kaldur joined us, all the while nodding supportively. I risked a closer look at the thing floating inside it. It looks so familiar, almost like…

"Wally," Kaldur announced. My mind went vacant. That is Wally? My Wally? My breathing accelerated.

"It isn't a hologram or a projection. It really is him in there," Dick continued.

My hand grazed the glass barrier between me and my supposed lost love. "Please don't let this be a dream. Please, please, please…" I whispered so softly only someone with super sharp ears stood a chance of hearing it.

"It isn't," Conner – right, half-Kryptonian, almost forgot – assured and patted my back, soothing my shuddering sobs. It was then I realized I was crying and smiling at the same time. I tore my eyes away from Wally. The faces I saw were glowing with hope and utter ecstasy. I looked back at my beloved. All the happy memories I had stashed away to the deepest corners of my mind came rushing back to me.

Our last kiss under the Eiffel Tower, our battle together at the summit of the bad guys, how he took care of my mother when I was 'away', when he wished me good luck before I went undercover. Every kiss, every hug, and every touch we shared through our entire roller coaster ride in love, him trying to make it up to me when he forgot about Valentine's Day, my surprise when he actually remembered my birthday for once, our little adventure of cooking together in the kitchen that destroyed the oven, his always patient coaching on my science, our bickering on who gets to use the TV, when we first moved in together. And even way back when the team first started: Our first kiss on New Year's midnight, his nonchalant attitude towards my background – the casual touch he gave which told me I had nothing to worry – he didn't care, when he told me I had nothing to prove with Roy dissing me all the time, the lie about me thinking he was my ninja boyfriend in Bialya, all our constant squabble that drove the team nuts.

Reliving all those precious memories, I burst into a new wave of tears, earning concerned glances from everyone else in the room. I didn't care. I flung my arms on to the canister, laughing and bawling, repeating his name over and over.

"Wally, Wally, Wally…" his name rolled off my tongue like I never stop saying it before.

"It is him," Barry piped up in a comfortingly blissful voice and came over to my side, bringing with him a feeling I haven't experienced in a long time…

As I stared in amazement at Wally, the fizzy and cozily warm sensation thawed my frozen heart. It thumped against my chest painfully, but I didn't care. "_Wally… is alive!_" my mind screamed endlessly. A new hope flooded through me again.

You're alive…

**Reviews and favs appreciated! :D**

**-The ending is a little flat… I think I'm better at write Dick? :/ Any thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Still Artemis POV! :) LOTSA ROBINESE ABOUND! Enjoy! xD Sorry for not updating again last week… homework has been piling on…**

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. I honestly couldn't remember much of it.

Sometime after I finally stopped freaking out, M'gann and Bart arrived in the tent; we celebrated, hoorayed and even did a little victory dance together for a while. Dick left to report to Batman and hasn't returned since. Or maybe he did but I didn't bother to notice.

The one thing I was ever truly aware of was that my eyes had been glued to the canister the entire time. I had absolutely refused to let Wally out of my sight again. My rationale was afraid that once I did, he would disappear or dissolve again… like the last time. However, even though Barry assured me nothing like that would happen I just quietly whispered a protest and he left me like that.

A few came and lingered next to me, comforting words were given, promises saying everything will be okay now. But eventually they realized I really didn't need their company after I merely nodded absentmindedly in response to anything they said. I was simply content at just tearfully retracing Wally's outline repeatedly, in sheer joy I could hardly contain.

Recognized: Tigress B07

_Grr_, Barry had threatened to forcefully boot me out of the tent if I didn't at least go home and rest for the day.

It was only when Conner was called in to literally shake some sense into me that I noticed I had already been sitting around – at some point my legs had given away in exhaustion and Kaldur (I think?) helped me into a chair – for more than SIXTEEN hours. I was seriously shocked when they told me it is already 'tomorrow'.

_Agh_, my legs feels so numb. I dragged myself into the pantry hoping to hunt for some caffeine first. Combat practice is in an hour and a little exercise was in order before I crash. Besides, a work out would be nice.

The sweet aroma of coffee soon filled my nose. Someone has already made a pot. I poured a mug and cupped my freezing hands eagerly on to the pleasant warmth it provided, silently thanking whoever it was that saved me the trouble.

While sipping my coffee, I logically reconsidered my situation:

Even as much as it pains me, I know I can't spend all my time at the Arctic. Though (fortunately) my semester is finally over, I still have Team missions, two daily reports I haven't written for Batman – it's a miracle he has not hounded me for them yet, and last week I promised Kaldur to help train the newbie-s on their fighting techniques, I can't just suddenly drop out on it.

"Hey, you're back!"

I spun around; Dick was standing at the doorway smirking, seeing that he had startled me. _Duh_, only he and the other Bat Family can sneak up on me like that. He must have been the one that made the coffee too.

"Thanks," I motioned to the mug in my hand.

"No big," his grin grew wider. I haven't seen him this happy since… I can't even remember. His lifelong best friend/brother-in-every-way-except-blood is coming back from the dead, with the added bonus where everything is finally going smoothly. Anyone would be bursting in joy too.

"Not getting any sleep?" he asked after I didn't return the enthusiasm.

"Told Kaldur I would help the newer members improve their skills, practice in an hour," I smiled back. "Today is my second session, can't miss it. How about you?" His cheerful aura was extremely contagious.

"I'm cided about when to tell the Team about Wally."

"Cided?"

"You know, opposite of decide? Cide!" Flashing his signature beam at me. He is playing with words again. _Hmm_, I haven't heard those in a long time. I allowed a tiny giggle at his high spirits.

After struggling to master my emotions for the past months to stay discipline, it has been a habit to rein in all my expressions, bad or good. _Sigh._ It's gonna be a while before I can go back to fully feeling my emotions again… but it's a start.

I didn't want to leave him hanging, so I rummaged through my English for a good 'Robinese' comeback.

"That is so un-dictable of you to come up with more words for the occasion," I challenged. "_Yea_,_ Boy Wonder_,_ two can play at that game_."

A 'Robinese' war broke out and we started laughing till our sides hurt. But soon, the fun had to be paused when combat practice was about to begin.

As we walked into the training room, Dick gave a last one. "You can ny the fact that I'm simply the best, not to mention the original, word player ever!"

I could only roll my eyes. I was out of ammo and admittedly, his language is really better than mine. We parted ways at the entrance of the training room. He wasn't staying for practice; Blüdhaven is recently experiencing a string of theft by a duo calling themselves Double Dare. The name sounds stupid if you ask me.

As he turned a corner, I felt lighter and a notion that everything will get better. I feel so hopeful again. Then I grin cheekily, "Nightwing!" His head popped back around.

"I'm still feated!" I shouted defiantly.

Dick let out his famous cackle and gave a thumbs-up. Then he gave a puzzled look and glanced down. When he looked back, he had a surprised expression and pinched his hoodie and pointed to me. I glimpse down, and realized we were still in our civvies. I sighed, gave a nod and headed to my locker to grab a change of costume.

In the changing room, I slipped into my Tigress costume. Just a while longer, when Wally comes back, maybe we can quit the hero gig again? Or would he want to stay on? I wondered, as I pulled the mask over my face.

Combat practice session came and went. "Alright, we'll call it a day guys. Go freshen up," I announced to my five students.

"You're improving Blue. Not bad Lagoon Boy, you lasted longer this time. Great job today Static, you're getting better. Beast Boy, you might want to work on your upper body but otherwise good job." Complimenting them as they marched out and tapping their shoulders in encouragement. Bart instead, merrily skipped over.

"You're head wasn't really in the game today was it?" I asked, raising my brow. The entire time he was pretty much grinning at everyone and was so distracted he didn't even last at minute against anyone at all.

"Couldn't help it! Everything is going soooo CRASH! I can't even bring myself to clout anything," he sped talked, a smile seemingly forever etched on his face – if possible – stretched even wider.

"I know the feeling," I mused, returning a grin of my own. "You gonna go see him?"

"Yeah, right after Gramps and I drop by the Wests' home to tell them the news. Coming?"

"No, Barry won't let me till I get some rest. Maybe tomorrow," I gave a yawn; the tiredness was really starting to bug me now.

"Okay, stay traughting!"

"Nightwing got to you too didn't he?"

"_Heh heh_, maybe… See ya later!" He called as he zoomed off.

Recognized: Tigress B07

Home sweet home. I turned on the lights and looked around. And for the first time in four months, the place didn't seem so dreary anymore. A quiet giggle slipped out. Wally is coming back, maybe not immediately, but one day…

After a hot bath, I made a sandwich and quickly finished the reports due for Batman.

Collapsing on my bed I checked my messages. One from Dick:

_B-man wants those reports. Also I'm thinking of telling the Team about Wally during weekly briefing. Okay with you?_

_Ugh_, the hounding begins. After chewing on my lips debating should I hand the reports in now or not, I just shrugged and swiftly typed a reply:

_Tell B I've already finished the reports, I'll hand it to him tomorrow. Plan is okay with me :)_

I hit the send. As I laid back I whispered a silent plea, "Wally… come back soon okay?" Hope bubbled through me as my mind flew to cloud nine. A smile broke through.

I know he will…

**WOW that was really fun to write. Also, I have nothing against Double Dare I just thought it was something Artemis would comment about? :/ **

**Wonder Girl & Robin doesn't need training *wink wink*… Because Cassie has an Amazon warrior-teacher and Tim has the goddamn BATMAN! xD**

**Drop a review? X) **

**ROBINESE – I'm not sure if I used them correctly though… Oh well?**

**ny (deny) – admit/agree**

**dictable (predictable) – surprising **

**feated (defeated) – haven't lost**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Back to Dickie-bird!**

Mission briefing.

Usually I would be slacking behind Kaldur's back while he brings the rest of the Team up to speed with what is going on and stuff. But today I was alert and pumped with adrenaline. I seriously couldn't wait till it was my turn to share my update. The anticipation was killing me! As I wondered how they would react to this, I chuckled softly with excitement.

Mal looked over and gave an expression that seemed like he was thinking about checking me into a shrink's office. At this point I don't really care how badly I was keeping my composure; I could barely restraint myself from jumping up and screaming "WALLY IS ALIVE!" let alone stop grinning like an idiot.

I scanned through the rest of the Team. Bart was bouncing around at the back in an even more obvious glee with Jaime inching away to avoid getting constantly bumped into. As we exchanged a glance, his eyes gleamed even brighter. Artemis had to go over and clamp a hand on to the kid's mouth to stop him from squealing and interrupting Kaldur. But I could see Artemis was also scarcely in control as well, it was only the discipline she had trained herself to master that was keeping her from exploding. M'gann and Conner weren't any better in curbing their enthusiasm too. Kaldur on the other hand is remaining as stoic as ever. Still, even he has a tiny glint of thrill in his voice.

"Alright, that is all of our current mission updates. Now Nightwing a piece of good news for everyone," he gestured me the spotlight.

Fourteen pair of eyes stared at me in expectation. I took a deep breath and recited the news I had prepared all morning for.

**- TIME SKIP ON SPEECH - (It was like a total recap on everything. I didn't think it was needed.)**

Absolute stunted silence lasted for a full three minutes; it was lasting a little too long and extremely uncomfortable, even Kaldur and me started fidgeting. But sure enough was finally broken by La'gaan.

"Neptune's Beard… soooo… Wally is alive?!" he demanded.

"Yes."

"And he is in the Arctic now?" Jaime prodded.

"Yes."

Nine faces resumed gaping at each other. Then they stampeded towards the Zeta-tubes – led by Bart nonetheless. Kaldur, Artemis and I held back. I briefly wondered was anyone going to pause and think about how sub-zero cold it was in the Arctic.

Recognized: Nightwing B01

I came out last from the Zeta-tube carrying an extra twelve overcoats I manage to scour up; only Kaldur bothered to wait for me. Even Artemis decided to abandon us too.

Kaldur wordlessly took half of my burden and walked along a path that looked like it was created by an elephant charging by.

When we reached, I could see Virgil, Jaime, Mal, Tim, Conner and Gar (in a polar bear form) hanging around outside. My guess was that there wasn't enough space in there and the six of them are dressed the warmest. I handed them the overcoats as Kaldur ducked into the tent to pass out his pile.

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Tim mumbled looking longingly at the tent. Wally had been as much of a brother to Tim as I had been to him. _Sigh _I didn't answer; I just stared at the snow.

The Team spent the whole day at the Arctic. In due course, most of the League caught wind of this and popped by to see Wally and give support. The Wests and Garricks came by, dressed liked four puffballs waddling around; even Roy did too, but no surprise there.

Soon, as the days went by, the number of visitors lessened. And by the end of the month, Wally had finally fully re-formed, heartbeat holding steady and we were able to pick up his brainwaves as well!

As I leaped through the night sky of Blüdhaven I kept a small grin on my face, my body was tuned into autopilot mode, leaving my mind free to wander. I recapped what Barry told me today: 'Wally is coming back soon' was basically what he screamed the entire time, stating that he should most likely come around in another week or so. Then they can move on to Phase Two which was getting Wally out from the canister. At long last, my bro is coming back! WOW! Just wow…

"Gimme the purse lady, I don't wanna waste my bullets." A deep voice growled from below. _Sigh_ business as usual though in the streets of Blüdhaven.

"_Head in the game Dick. You can celebrate when you get home,_" I swung in, boots planting straight into the guy's chest. "That's no way to treat a lady."

He went down quick enough, roped him up and called the cops for picked duty. I turned around. The lady had disappeared. Well, that was usually what happens anyways, seeing that this was a two way alley. No one in their right mind would stay to watch a live beat 'em up if given a chance to escape. I nodded at my work and leaped off.

I tuned my body back into autopilot and let my mind roam again. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular as I followed my usual patrol route and leaped off to another part of the city when suddenly:

(M) _NIGHTWING?! WHERE ARE YOU?_

(D) GAH!

I was so shocked; I fell two feet short from the opposite building's roof. Instinct kicked in and I grabbed a window ledge and flipped myself back up the topside of the roof.

(D)_ M'gann! How many times have I told you?! Don't scare me like that! I could have died!_

(M) _Where are you?! Wally is awake!_

I froze. Then blatantly sprinted to the Zeta-tube.

**Ohhh cliff hanger… the next chapter should be the last one :) Thanks for those who supported me and gave me the energy to go on! The next chapter will be out a little later then usual because I am having quiz week sorry! =(**


End file.
